


Hot Cocoa and Snuggles

by SpicyCheese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: Cozy Supercorp art for the holidays
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	Hot Cocoa and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outislanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outislanders/gifts).




End file.
